1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling driving of a pop-up tweeter speaker, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling driving of a pop-up tweeter speaker, taking an abnormal state into consideration in pop-up or pop-down registration of a pop-up tweeter, that is, in which a pop-up or pop-down operation is not completed within a predetermined period of time, or a motor for providing power to a transfer unit of a tweeter speaker is overloaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, audio systems are now typically installed in vehicles for listening to the radio or music as a standard feature. These audio systems typically includes an antenna, a media source (a radio tuner, a cassette, a compact disc (CD) or the like), a sound wave compensation unit, an audio frequency amplification unit, a speaker or the like.
Speakers are an essential element of the audio system which are for the most part primarily responsible for the acoustic quality in the vehicle. More specifically, a sub-woofer speaker which is in charge of the sound field at a low and medium band and a tweeter speaker which is in charge of a sound field of a high band have are typically used.
The tweeter speaker described above, outputs sound of a high band having a short wavelength and high directivity so that sound quality characteristics of an audio system are considerably changed according to an output direction of the sound. Such a tweeter speaker is often installed in a fixed manner so as to provide consistent sound in a desired direction. However, the tweeter speakers may also be installed in a vehicle with a pop-up module in a manner in which the tweeter speaker pops-up when an accessory on (ACC) power is turned on and pops-down when the ACC power is turned off.
However, in the pop-up tweeter speaker, when the tweeter speaker is popped-up or popped-down, an ascending/descending operation of the tweeter speaker may be interrupted by foreign substances in which have fallen into or have been inserted into the mechanical structure which ascends/descends the tweeter speaker. Alternatively, an arbitrary force due to an unexpected abnormal situation.
Accordingly, when the tweeter speaker attempts to an ascend/descend operation, a motor which supplies a power to a tweeter speaker transfer unit for ascending/descending the tweeter speaker is overloaded due to the jamming force created by the object. If a pop-up or pop-down manipulation for the tweeter speaker is successively performed under these conditions, it could result in a malfunction of the pop-up tweeter speaker.